Hangover Loud
by TonyPresidio
Summary: Han pasado 15 años en el futuro, en el cual Lincoln Loud se casara con Ronnie Anne Santiago. Como toda boda, merece una buena despedida de soltero, por lo cual "La Manada" comandada por Bobby, Clyde y Harry, le realizaran una despedida de soltero en la ciudad de Las Vegas, sin imaginarse las consecuencias de la misma.
1. Chapter 1

" **Hangover Loud"**

 _ **Una pequeña parodia tomado del fic "Loud Future", además de la trama "The Hangover", donde a la edad de 26 años, Lincoln Loud se casará con Ronnie Anne Santiago, puesto que sus fieles amigos Clyde, Bobby y Harry, el chico pelirrojo le realizan una despedida de soltero estilo "Las Vegas" , sin recordar al día siguiente lo que sucedió la noche anterior, en una serie de acontecimientos que deberán arreglar "la manada" en la selva de cemento de esta gran y peligrosa ciudad .**_

 **Capítulo 1: "Un buen plan"**

Han pasado 15 años desde que Lincoln Loud conoció a Ronnie Anne Santiago, producto del bullyng que le aplicó durante más de 6 meses, hasta aquel día en el cual las hermanas Loud lo inculcaron a "conocerla de una mejor forma", expresándolo con un beso, al cual un golpe en la cara fue la reacción de la chica, aunque en ese mismo momento, la misma chica le envió un "incentivo" número telefónico para que pueda contactarlo, a partir de ese momento , todo cambió para estos chicos, desde salidas con sus hermanos mayores, gustos, discusiones y cosas que en si forman parte de una bonita amistad, posterior a ello una gran relación, pero… ¿Quién iba a pensar que estos dos jóvenes iban a durar tanto tiempo juntos, que en pocos días iban a unirse por el sagrado matrimonio?

Pues sí, estos tortolos habían cumplido 26 años respectivamente, en cual también influyeron algunos de sus amigos para que esta relación no termine, desde Clyde McBride con sus planes, Bobby Santiago , quien se convirtió hace cuatro años atrás en cuñado de Lincoln, y Harry Copper , el joven chico de la cabellera roja siempre le propuso planes extremos a Lincoln y compañía para disfrutar al máximo la juventud, estos cuatro sujetos se denominaron "La Manada" , en el cual esta amistad entre estos muchachos también tiene la misma antigüedad que el tiempo que lleva Ronnie conociendo a Lincoln.

-¡Te vas a casar Lincoln, bien hecho cuñado! – comentó Bobby mientras se encontraban reunidos los cuatro amigos sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda en un bar de la ciudad, en el cual concurrían todos los miércoles de la semana para conversar acerca de la vida diaria para no perder la costumbre de reunirse.

-Tuvieron que pasar 5 años para poderle hacer la propuesta, ustedes conocen bien la historia- narró Lincoln algo nervioso por lo que pasó en ese lapso de tiempo, desde la negación de los padres al no tener un título universitario, hasta el modo de vivir aparte de los padres de cada uno de las partes.

-Pero vas a hacer despedida de soltero, ¿Verdad? – empezó a preguntar Harry, el más loco de la "manada" , puesto que Lincoln no comentaba absolutamente nada acerca de una despedida de soltero que se debía hacer , como se la realizó a Bobby cuatro años atrás en Chicago.

-¡Pues no!- replicó Lincoln.

-¿Por qué? – intrigado Clyde empezó a derramar un poco de sangre y escupir la cerveza que estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

-¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió en Chicago? ¡Nos quedamos sin dinero y tuvimos que pedirle a Lori que nos recoja!- algo molesto replicó Lincoln acerca de esos malos ratos que pasaron debido a que todo el dinero que cargaban en ese momento lo habían perdido jugando bajo los efectos del alcohol en uno de los hipódromos más reconocidos de la ciudad, administrado por la mafia "Sindacco".

-Vamos Linc, esta vez no sucederá lo mismo- opinó Bobby sobre lo que podría ser "la última escapada" de Lincoln antes de decir "si" en el matrimonio el día Domingo.

-¡Por última vez no!- Lincoln fue firme en su palabra mientras bebía su pequeño vaso de cerveza.

-Vamos Lincoln, te prometo que no beberemos, todo será una normal despedida de soltero, como tu padre nos relató- afirmo Clyde al decir que todo iba a estar bien y que nada de lo que sucedió en la última despedida de soltero iba a suceder.

-Bueno… ¿Qué puede salir mal? ¿Qué lugar tienen en mente?– Lincoln aceptó la moción mientras los amigos festejaban que si se iba dar a cabo la despedida de soltero de Lincoln, a partir de ello, Harry miró con una sonrisa apabullante a Clyde y Bobby, que al parecer tuvieron la misma idea en ese instante.

-Las Vegas, Las Vegas, Las Vegas, Las Vegas….- empezaron a hacer un coro sobre el lugar escogido por "La Manada" para su amigo Lincoln.

-¿Las Vegas?- dudó Lincoln por unos cuantos segundos.

-Relájate, tómalo como un regalo por parte de nosotros- comentó Bobby al recalcar todas las buenas acciones que hizo Lincoln a lo largo de estos años de amistad, desde sacar de varios embrollos a cada uno de sus amigos, sea económico o social, él siempre se dispuso a ayudar a sus compinches de adolescencia.

Bajo una serie de conversaciones que se llevaron más de dos horas, Lincoln , Clyde, Bobby y Harry acordaron comprar boletos aéreos lo más rápido posible para pasar el fin de semana en Las Vegas, Nevada, puesto que la boda solo los separaba 4 días. Los boletos no tardaron en conseguir, incluso se los consiguió en ese lapso de la reunión debido a que Clyde ejercía labores ejecutivas en American Airlines, puesto que el vuelo LV-225 de Lansing , Michigan a Las Vegas salía a las nueve y media de la mañana del día siguiente.

-¿Y qué le diré a Ronnie? – pregunto algo histérico Lincoln.

-Tranquilo, de eso yo me encargo, la llamaré luego… - puntualizó Bobby al hacer todo lo posible para que Lincoln Loud tenga su despedida de soltero, cosa que todos estaban de acuerdo menos una persona: Ronnie.

Al salir del bar, luego de dejar en claro todos los planes que se iban a realizar, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares para alistar maletas y otras cosas para el viaje, considerado la última cruzada del futuro esposo.

Cabe recalcar que Harry, considerado "el niño rico de la manada" debido a que aún vivía con sus acaudalados padres, además de no tener una profesión específica, mientras Bobby es un prestigioso odontólogo de la ciudad, dueño de su propio consultorio a pocas cuadras de su hogar, el cual habita también su esposa Lori Loud. Lincoln se dedicaba a dos empleos, diseñador gráfico en una prestigiosa revista del país, además de tener su propio negocio de historietas, vivía hace algunos años. Por último, Clyde realizaba labores en American Airlines como ejecutivo zonal, además de vivir solo en la gran casa que le dejaron sus padres años atrás.

-¿A dónde? – preguntó histérica Ronnie por el teléfono, mientras Lincoln acababa de llegar a su hogar, en el cual Bobby le relataba con detalles lo que se iba a realizar en aquel viaje. Al colgar , Ronnie le dio una serie de advertencias a su futuro esposo, además de recordarle la última despedida de soltero que se dio para Bobby, aunque luego de esa histeria por parte de ella, aceptó con una sonrisa el gesto que le iban a realizar sus amigos. Esta idea tampoco le agradó en un principio a Lori, aunque luego también declinó por la idea.

-Bueno, todo sea por la felicidad de Linc- concluyó Lori.

Como el día pasa a la noche, de igual forma la noche pasa al día, con esto todos se encontraban listos para el viaje, el punto de encuentro era en el Aeropuerto Mason Jewett, en las afueras de Lansing a las ocho de la mañana. El primero en estar en tal lugar fue Harry, el cual se encontraba en el sitio desde las seis de la mañana para guardar puesto a los muchachos que estaban en camino.

-¡Hola Harry!- saludó Bobby junto a Lori, además de preguntarse donde se encontraban los demás, debido a que el vuelo emprendía su viaje en treinta minutos , poco después llegaron Lincoln con Ronnie y por último Clyde, quien tenía los boletos de todos los viajeros.

-Ultimo llamado al vuelo LV-225 rumbo a Las Vegas , Nevada despegará en cinco minutos, por favor presentarse en la puerta 5-B- por un alto parlante daba la orden de abordar una trabajadora del aeropuerto, puesto que cada uno se despidió de sus parejas , con ello , luego de una serie de revisiones , abordaron el avión.

-¡LAS VEGAS!- gritaron los cuatro compañeros de vida al sentarse en la misma fila de asientos del avión.

Luego de dos horas de viaje, aproximadamente a las diez y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, la manada llego al International McCarran, en pleno centro de Las Vegas, donde todo ya estaba planificado, desde el alquiler de un auto, hospedaje en el lujoso Hotel- Casino "Bellagio", además de jugar en el casino y salir un rato por la ciudad, todo bajo los gastos de los 3 amigos que homenajeaban a Linc por su despedida de soltero.

-¡Mi única condición es no emborracharnos!- fue la tónica clara de Lincoln al momento de llegar al hotel, mientras el abucheo de los compañeros no se hizo esperar.

-¿Por qué Lincoln?- preguntó Harry.

-No quiero recordar todo lo que pasamos en Chicago, solo nosotros sabemos lo que sucedió ahí… - dio su punto final de vista al no querer tomar y repetir nuevamente tan ardua aventura en aquella ciudad.

-No te preocupes amigo, la pasaremos bien- concluyó Clyde mientras subían sus maletas al pent-house del hotel, dando una vista maravillosa de toda la ciudad de Las Vegas, desde sus majestuosos edificios y casinos, hasta las afueras de la ciudad en donde solo se observaba un gran y árido desierto.

-¿Ya llamaron a sus mujeres? – preguntó Harry mientras terminaba de hablar con su madre al afirmar que llegaron sanos y salvos al hotel.

-¡Si! ¡Si! – respondieron Lincoln y Bobby, mientras se dirigían al baño cada uno de ellos para tomar una buena ducha fría, para poder bajar al lobby de lujo que les aguardaban a los viajeros.

-¿Así que no vamos a tomar? – preguntó nuevamente Harry al ver el negativismo de Lincoln.

-No, así estamos más tranquilos- respondió Lincoln con mucha tranquilidad.

Mientras la tarde pasó, todo se tornó monótono y aburrido por parte de los amigos, en especial Harry, que ansiaba con ganas tener otro "gran día" como sucedió en Chicago con Bobby. Parte de esa tarde se basó en visitar varios puntos de Las Vegas, desde sus hoteles convertidos en rascacielos, hasta centros temáticos para el público en general, sin ni una gota de alcohol.

Luego de aquel paseo vespertino, llegó la noche para estos compañeros, en el cual iban a jugar al casino y probar suerte con algunas máquinas y juegos de azar, aun si haber probado alcohol durante todo el día.

Mientras todos se encontraban vistiendo para la noche, Harry sacó de la nevera 4 cervezas para brindar por la boda de su gran amigo y hermano Lincoln, el cual su matrimonio estaba próximo a realizarse.

-Vamos Linc, solo esta, para brindar por tu gran día- rogó Harry al futuro novio.

-De acuerdo, solo esta para brindar…. – aceptó la botella mientras Clyde y Bobby agarraron sus respectivas cervezas que les estaba sirviendo Harry para el brindis de la manada.

-¡Quiero hacer un brindis, por la manada, que nunca se va a separar!- gritó a todo pulmón Clyde.

-¡Por la manada!- gritaron todos en un lapso igual de tiempo.

Toda la noche pasó con diversión a montón, pero no como Lincoln la había planificado en un principio, tanto así que amaneció en pent-house hecho un completo desastre, con montones de botellas de cerveza, colillas de cigarrillos, vomito, ropa y muebles tirados en el suelo, incluso un pequeño mono dormido en el pectoral izquierdo de Bobby, donde claramente se le notó un tatuaje tribal.

-Ay…. Mi cabeza…..- se levantó Clyde mientras observaba todo el desastre que había sucedido, sin poder recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-¡Bobby, Bobby despierta!- llamó lentamente Clyde mientras poco a poco resucitaba de tal profundo sueño que tenía.

-¿Qué…. Qué pasó? – intrigado preguntó Bobby al tampoco recordar lo que había sucedido.

-¿Y ese mono, en donde lo conseguiste? – preguntó Clyde.

-¿Qué mono?- Bobby se preguntó mientras el mono dio un salto a uno de los muebles que estaban virados boca arriba, mientras se percataba de aquel tatuaje que se hizo sin razón aparente.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¿Y esto cuando me lo hice?- asustado Bobby corrió al baño para ver si podía quitarse el tatuaje que tenía en su cuerpo.

-¡Mierda, es permanente!- expresó su furia Bobby mientras se limpiaba la cara.

-¡Carajo, no hagan tanto ruido!- replicó Harry, quien estaba acostado desnudo en la bañera junto a una prostituta.

-¿No ves lo que me hice? … ¿Harry? ¿Desde cuándo estas casado? – preguntó Bobby al ver un anillo en su dedo meñique de su mano izquierda.

-Nunca me he casado, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- replicó Harry.

-Tu mano izquierda, mírala…. – invitó Bobby a Harry que revise su mano.

-¡Ay, no!- mientras observó que la prostituta también cargaba un anillo igual al que portaba en su mano. Mientras Harry despertó para ponerse una muda de ropa, dejó seguir durmiendo a la chica que también estaba recostada en esa bañera.

Mientras todos trataban de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y revisando toda la habitación, Clyde notó algo raro, al no poder encontrar en todo el perímetro a Lincoln.

-¿Han visto a Lincoln? – preguntó Clyde a todos el grupo.

-¿No estaba contigo? – preguntó Bobby.

-No…..- respondió con preocupación tanto Clyde y Harry.

-¡Ay! No otra vez… - terminó de lamentarse Bobby al ver todo desordenado con un tatuaje al que no recordó haberlo pedido hacer, sin poder recordar nada, al igual que Clyde y Harry, quien se había casado con una prostituta, además de tener un problema mayor, en el que consistía en que Lincoln se encontraba desaparecido desde la noche anterior en Las Vegas.

Esta aventura contrarreloj por encontrar a Lincoln, además de averiguar por qué sucedió esta serie de acontecimientos recién daba su inicio….

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mis fics, mi objetivo es entretenerme y entregar un buen material a todas las personas que les gusta la buena lectura, sin más preámbulo, Gracias Totales!**_

 _ **Atte: TonyPresidio, un pequeño Topógrafo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II : "RECOPILANDO INFORMACION".**

 _ **En este capítulo veremos a la manada resolver el misterio de la desaparición de Lincoln, además de una que otra cosa que hicieron la noche anterior, lo cual tiene su repercusión.**_

-Otra vez sucedió lo mismo, como en Chicago…- murmuró Bobby mientras observaba el paisaje de aquel balcón del desordenado Penthouse del gran hotel Bellagio, mientras Clyde se puso en búsqueda de aquel mono que apareció en el pecho de Bobby al momento de despertar, Harry por su parte trató de buscar en la cocina sin éxito algún antiácido que calme el dolor de estómago que tenía, a lo que solo encontró muchas botellas de cerveza acumuladas entre sí como pirámides en aquel lavadero que emanaba un olor muy nauseabundo.

-¡Mierda, esto apesta a vomito!- fue la expresión por parte de Harry que por aquel olor sintió náuseas, por ende se dirigió al baño a vomitar para no ensuciar más de lo que estaba aquel piso, mientras Bobby se quejaba nuevamente por la desaparición de Lincoln, además del lugar completamente desordenado, un mono desaparecido, además de una prostituta que poco a poco estaba recobrando el reconocimiento en aquella bañera, la cual Harry aparentemente se habría casado la noche anterior.

-¡Ahí está el mono, atrápalo!- fue el revuelo que armó Clyde al encontrarlo debajo de la cama principal, mientras Bobby recorría al grito mediante la jaula que se encontraba por la puerta del Penthouse , con el objetivo de atraparlo y poder regresarlo al lugar de donde lo consiguieron la noche anterior.

-¡Buenos días esposo querido!- fueron las palabras de aquella prostituta que al despertar, fue directamente a saludar con un beso en la mejilla a su "esposo" Harry, quien estaba confundido acerca de toda la situación que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento. Bobby aun no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, puesto que Harry tenía una relación abierta con Lynn, cosa absolutamente nadie conoce de aquella pareja, dado también que ella no estaba enterada de este viaje que hizo "La Manada" a Las Vegas, mucho menos de la desaparición de su hermano ni el casamiento de su novio con una mujer que conoció de la noche a la mañana.

Con el mono en su respectiva jaula, y la chica despierta, "La Manada", incompleta por el desconocimiento de no saber dónde está Lincoln, cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo cuarto a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, debido a que todos estaban completamente sucios y apestosos a vómito, sudor y cerveza.

-¿¡Que le voy a decir a Ronnie y Lori?!- preocupado por Lincoln, se pronunció Bobby acerca del tema mientras se dirigió a su recamara a realizar su aseo, mientras observó el tatuaje de un "Ace" con un código que se hizo en el pecho sin razón aparente, además de otro que se hizo en la espalda con la frase "No se fracasa si existe un comienzo", producto de aquel viaje a Chicago, el cual Lori desconocía la existencia de aquel primer tatuaje hasta el momento.

-¿De dónde carajos salió este mono?- trató de recordar Clyde mientras entro a su recamara con el mono incluido, además de pensar en qué lugar se encontraba Lincoln, puesto dejó a un lado la jaula y se dedicó a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, mientras pensaba que le diría Bobby a Lori y Ronnie Anne, además de pensar en el pobre Harry, el cual entró a su cuarto con aquella chica simpática que denotaba cierto carisma a su "esposo".

-¿Me casé? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le diré a Lynn? – fueron parte de las preguntas que Harry se hizo en su mente, mientras aquella chica lo llamó para que tome una buena ducha junto a ella.

-¿Disculpa, esto debe ser un mal entendido, o no? – se dirigió Harry a la chica misteriosa.

-Estabas tan borracho que me lloraste pidiendo matrimonio, y para que no molestes más, acepté- fueron las palabras de la dama, la cual se llamaba Natalie Sandman, pero todos la conocían como "Cookie". Todos se arreglaron para poder salir a desayunar en la parte principal del hotel mientras todos se preguntaron cómo sucedió todo aquel embrollo.

El silencio se apoderó de la recamara principal del Pentahouse, hasta que el teléfono de Bobby empezó a sonar , al revisar ,constó que se trataba de Ronnie Anne , puesto que un sudor frio le comenzó a brotar en su piel , a tal punto de quedar un tanto pálido por la situación.

-¡Mierda, es Ronnie!- la desesperación de Bobby fue a tal punto de entregarle el celular a Clyde para que él pueda responder.

-¡Yo no voy a responder nada!- la respuesta negativa de Clyde notó cierto nerviosismo, pero con el alivio que el teléfono dejó de sonar, luego de cinco minutos nuevamente sonó el teléfono , el cual no tuvo más remedio Bobby que contestar aquella llamada.

Aproximadamente pasó un minuto con cuatro segundos en aquella llamada donde Bobby se dedicó simplemente del paradero de Lincoln, además de todos los eventos que se realizaron la noche anterior, desde una cena amena entre amigos hasta descansar temprano en aquel Penthouse el cual se aparentaba ordenado y sin problemas, aunque la verdad era otra, Ronnie Anne quedó satisfecha por aquellas palabras por parte de su hermano.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar a Lincoln y devolver a este mono lo más pronto posible!- fue lo primero que dijo Bobby antes de cerrar la puerta del Penthouse, para dirigirse a desayunar, en aquella mesa del lobby trataron de recordar que había sucedido la noche anterior sin ningún resultado positivo. Harry se lo notó más inquieto, debido a que al meter su mano al bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón noto que se encontraba una pequeña funda, en la cual simplemente se omitió a decir cosa alguna.

-¿Qué te pasa amor? Te noté preocupado- fue la pregunta de Cookie a su "esposo".

-Nada, nada….- fue la respuesta de Harry a la pregunta de su "mujer".

-¿Tu sabes que hicimos ayer? – fue la pregunta de Clyde a aquella mujer.

-Ustedes estaban muy borrachos cuando llegaron a mi lugar de trabajo- respondió la dama.

-¿Y viste a otro chico con nosotros, uno con cabello blanco?- preguntó Bobby.

-Pues no, solo estaban ustedes tres en un auto color rojo, quedo estacionado en el garaje del hotel- nuevamente dio respuesta Cookie.

-¿Y el mono?- fue la pregunta final que hizo Harry.

-Ya estaba con ustedes- finalizó la chica.

La comida se sirvió y mientras eso sucedía, un valet del hotel fue a la mesa de "La Manada" a hacerle un pequeño llamado de atención, por aquel auto de color rojo que se encontró mal estacionado en parte del jardín que decoraba el hotel, en lo que se dirigió nuevamente al Penthouse a recoger las llaves de aquel auto, el cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde lo consiguieron.

-¿Estábamos en un auto? – sonrió un poco Harry, a la vez preguntándose como consiguieron aquel Ford Mustang año 2016 , el cual se encontraba en aquellos arreglos florales, mientras todos acabaron su desayuno, se propusieron primero a recopilar información que pueda ayudar a recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior, con el objetivo de encontrar a Lincoln.

El tiempo era otro de los enemigos de "La Manada", debido a que el boleto de regreso para los amigos daba de fecha para el día domingo a las tres y cuarenta de la tarde, tiempo el cual debían de abordar aquel avión. Y para colmo, ese mismo día el desaparecido Lincoln Loud debe de casarse con su prometida Ronnie Anne Santiago, tasada la boda a las cinco dela tarde.

-¿Y si le avisamos a la policía?- Dio su idea Harry.

-¡No!- fue una respuesta rotunda por parte de Clyde, que llegó de estacionar de forma correcta aquel auto, Bobby, e incluso de Cookie al conocer las consecuencias de lo que conllevaría avisarle a la autoridad competente acerca de este incidente, el cual se encontraba una persona desaparecida.

-No me quiero ni imaginar lo caro que nos saldrá todo esto…- fue parte del dilema de Bobby al no saber cómo costear un Penthouse parcialmente destruido, mientras todos se subieron a aquel elegante auto para recorrer la ciudad y recopilar información que los lleve donde Lincoln.

Mientras Clyde conducía aquel auto, Bobby asomaba la cabeza a cada momento, mientras que Harry se encontraba conversando con aquella chica, además del mono en su respectiva jaula degustando un plátano que le obsequió el mismo Harry.

-¿Que? ¿Este auto es de Dwayne Jhonson? – se percató Bobby al revisar los documentos de aquel vehículo, mientras los demás entraron shock al percatarse de lo que había sucedido en un principio, el cual habían robado a la estrella de cine y luchador de la WWE, más conocido como "The Rock".

-¡Ya nos estaría buscando la policía!- fue la expresión hilarante por parte de Clyde que no resistió mas la presión y decidió conducir rápido a las afueras de la ciudad estacionarse para pensar que se hará.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer muchachos? ¡Lincoln está desaparecido, somos ladrones! ¿Qué sigue, secuestramos a alguien?- fueron las expresiones del mismo Clyde, mientras Bobby y Harry trataban de tranquilizarlo, unos ruidos se escucharon en aquella cajuela del auto, fue un momento de tensión porque lo que no deseaban que este en aquel baúl fuera una persona.

Todos fueron a la parte de atrás del autobús, a excepción de Cookie que optó por esperar adentro del auto por seguridad, una vez que la cajuela se abrió, una persona desnuda de personalidad asiática salió disparado de aquel lugar con una palanca de metal a golpear a aquellos que estaban a su alrededor.

-¡Espera! ¿¡Que haces!?- preguntó desesperado Harry , mientras observaba a sus amigos siendo golpeados por tal persona , que no se tardó también golpear al mismo, luego de esto y ver a aquella chica, a precipitada carrera escapó de aquel lugar sin nada de ropa, dejando a los amigos algo heridos por aquellos golpes que le propuso aquel chino.

-¡Déjenme ayudarlos!- fue la reacción de Cookie al salir del auto a ayudar a la manada que se sorprendió por la reacción del sujeto, mientras ayudaba a pararlos y que tomen un poco de aire hasta pensar que se iba a hacer.

-¿Y si vamos a entregarle su auto a Dwayne? Quizás él nos ayude también con lo que paso ayer- fue la idea de Harry, algo descabellada, pero con mucha lógica en si para un momento tan desesperante, donde el reloj daban las doce y media de la tarde, se iba a hacer esa misión lo más rápido posible con el objetivo de encontrar a Lincoln.

-¿Y sabes dónde vive? – fue una pregunta algo satírica que hizo Bobby al escuchar esa pregunta.

Con una sonrisa, él sabía que todo famoso que reside en Las Vegas se encuentra en el lujoso barrio "The Vice", en las afueras de dicha ciudad donde solo los ricos y famosos tenían potestad de poder vivir en aquellos terrenos. En el camino , una hamburguesa degustaron los viajantes, para poder llegar con algo en el estómago hasta la residencia de Dwayne Jhonson, media hora después llegaron a dicho hogar, una casa relativamente grande, con dos autos en su estacionamiento, un Hummer y un Bugatti , aunque la parte de la jardinería se encontró totalmente destruida .

-Vaya, quizás fuimos nosotros que hicimos esto….- fue la expresión de Bobby al salir del auto junto con Clyde, Harry y Cookie. Una vez en la puerta, llamaron a ver si se encontraba el Sr. Jhonson en el hogar. El portero comunicó acerca de los "invitados" al dueño del hogar, que inmediatamente los hizo pasar a su hogar, cosa que sorprendió a toda la manada. Cookie decidió esperar afuera por seguridad.

-Yo me quedo aquí, tranquilos- fueron las palabras de ella mientras le daba un beso de suerte a su "querido".

Al llegar a la sala del luchador , el primero en hacerse notar fue Harry quien quiso estrecharle la mano a "The Rock", cosa que el primero lo recibió con una agradable sonrisa, luego con un fuerte golpe que lo dejó noqueado en cuestión de segundos, puesto que al Sr. Jhonson estaba enojado por lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

-¿! Saben al menos lo que hicieron hijos de perra!?- fue la expresión furibunda de "The Rock", que recalcó que se le llevaron el auto, destruyeron sus plantas y le robaron a "Diddy", su pequeño mono capuchino, el cual estaba en el auto en su respectiva jaula.

-¡Lo sentimos Sr. Jhonson, estábamos embriagados!- fueron las palabras por parte de un nervioso Bobby que iba a recibir un fuerte golpe, hasta que entró Cookie, quien estaba curiosa de saber lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel lugar. Al observar todo lo que ocurrió, corrió directamente donde Harry a reanimarlo, cosa que no surgió efecto por el fuerte golpe que le propino Dwayne, el mismo que se tornó anonadado por la visita de aquella mujer.

-Na…Natalie, ¿Eres tú?- quedó impresionado el artista.

-¡Dwayne!- con un abrazo recibió al artista, mientras parte de la manada se preguntó que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento.

Cookie explicó que ella fue parte de las aspirantes que quiso entrar al mundo de la WWE, cosa que en los castings conoció a Dwayne debido a su amabilidad y sencillez con las personas, incluso llegaron a entablar una bonita amistad, pero con la fama de él y la perdición en el mundo de la prostitución de Cookie, no se volvieron a ver, hasta ahora.

-Veo que ya estas casada- entre risas recalcó ver el anillo de Cookie, quien señalaba a su "marido", quien yacía tendido en el piso producto del golpe recibido. Luego de una serie de charlas, Harry recobró la conciencia, mientras que Dwayne le pedía disculpas por aquel incidente, recalcando que "Todos hacen estupideces cuando están bajo los efectos del alcohol".

-¿Quieren comer o beber algo? – con una sonrisa preguntó a sus invitados.

-No gracias, deseamos saber si ayer un chico con cabello blanco estaba con nosotros- pregunto Bobby, mientras amablemente Dwayne los llevó a la sala de cámaras a revisar todas las grabaciones de la noche anterior, donde las imágenes mostraban desde el robo de aquel vehículo debido a que forcejearon al chofer de Dwayne a entregar las llaves, además de llevarse a "Diddy", y no conforme a eso destruir sus plantas y orinarse encima de ellas, pero sin rastros de Lincoln.

Agradecidos a esto, el reloj rondó las cinco de la tarde, puesto que la manada se retiró de aquel lugar sin indicios de que Lincoln aparezca. Antes de irse, Clyde entrego al mono y las respectivas llaves del auto a su dueño.

-Ustedes lo necesitan más que yo, además mañana compraré un Lamborghini. Natalie, tómalo como un regalo de bodas de mi parte – fue la expresión de Dwayne al dar su auto para que continúen con la búsqueda de Lincoln, quien continuaba desaparecido en aquella gran ciudad rodeada de juegos de azar y mujerzuelas.

-¿Y ahora que haremos Bobby?- preguntó Clyde mientras conducía el auto a seguir buscando indicios de Lincoln.

-No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé…..- finalizó Bobby.

Pasadas las siete de la noche en Las Vegas y aun no se sabía absolutamente nada del paradero de Lincoln, la manada decidió hacer una pequeña parada en un restaurante a comer algo, debido a que el hambre los agobiaba, luego de aquella cena rápida, optaron por dejar a Cookie descansar en su hogar a pocas cuadras del lugar donde comieron, para dirigirse nuevamente al Bellagio.

Luego de dejar a Cookie en su hogar, una camioneta color azul oscuro los interceptó en el camino con un fuerte choque lateral que dejo a la manada con fuertes golpes en su cuerpo, mientras de aquel auto se bajó una persona de vestir elegante, pues esa misma persona era la persona asiática que fue encontrada desnuda en la cajuela horas atrás, que por su expresión facial, su plan no era hacer amistad con "La Manada".


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III : UN SALVAJE CAMINO POR EL DESIERTO**

 _ **En este capítulo veremos a nuestros jóvenes aventureros arreglárselas para poder encontrar a Lincoln y liberarse de una persona que inesperadamente tendrá varias sorpresas.**_

Aquel choque dejó a "La Manada" que al abrir la puerta del vehículo que los impacto, se pudo reconocer a aquella persona de ascendencia asiática con una cara de pocos amigos, mientras tres personas más lo acompañaban detrás de el para que saquen lo más rápido posible a los chicos.

-¡Sáquenlos!- fue la expresión impotente de aquel asiático, mientras sus secuaces abrieron sus respectivas puertas para hacerle algunas preguntas, el primero en despertar luego de aquel fuerte golpe fue Harry, quien pudo reconocerlo por el incidente de la mañana en el desierto.

-¿Que? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- preguntó nervioso Harry mientras Clyde y Bobby despertaron con los gritos del joven de cabello rojo, quien se encontraba en apuros, mientras el asiático le dio una tremenda bofetada para que cierre la boca.

-¡Escúchenme! Ustedes tienen algo que es mío- fueron parte del dialogo que empezó a relatar este sujeto, acerca de un dinero que le arrebataron la noche anterior en un casino, producto de una estafa que se hizo en una pequeña mesa de veintiuno, en el cual se juntaron en ese momento "La Manada". En aquella mesa se encontraba aquel sujeto junto a un compinche, el cual realizó toda la maniobra, dando una suma de setenta mil dólares, los cuales fueron depositados en una bolsa, idéntica a la bolsa de Harry el cual tenían algunos dólares, además de botellas vacías de cerveza que fueron consumidas por ellos.

Luego de esto, Harry le propuso tomar a aquel compinche del estafador un "trago de la victoria" que estuvo haciendo, en el cual luego de algunos sorbos de esa cerveza, el bravucón empezó a delirar, tanto así que salió gritando por la puerta del casino, dejando a su jefe totalmente solo.

Al final de esta situación, Harry aprovechó a darle sin razón aparente un sorbo de aquella cerveza el cual estaba contaminada con rufis, una droga que había comprado unas horas atrás a un distribuidor de drogas que logró contactar gracias a una llamada telefónica , puesto que un ex compañero de clases sabía donde conseguir drogas en Las Vegas.

Luego de varios entendimientos y una estafa redonda por parte de aquel sujeto, se dispuso salir en un taxi a recorrer Las Vegas junto a la "La Manada", por efectos de la droga, pensó que eran grandes amigos que no veía años atrás, puesto que primero dieron vueltas en las afueras de la ciudad, junto a Lincoln que aún se encontraba con el grupo, pero se quedó solo en ropa interior por el motivo de "tener calor" en pleno desierto.

-¡Déjenos aquí! – fueron las palabras del chino al dar orden para detener el taxi en las afueras de la ciudad, en pleno desierto, aproximadamente a las dos de la mañana, en donde encendieron una fogata con la ropa de Lincoln , mientras entonaban varias canciones de los años ochenta.

-¡Vamos a la casa de Dwayne Johnson, él me debe un favor!- exclamó el asiático cuya identidad era desconocida para "La Manada", quienes tuvieron que esperar aproximadamente quince minutos para que un carro color negro apareciera de la nada en el desierto, llevándolos consigo hasta la casa de la estrella de cine y ex luchador de la WWE, mientras cantaron "I Walking in Sunshine", que sonaba en la radio del auto.

-¡Llegamos jefe!- fueron las palabras del conductor del vehículo al llegar a la casa del Dwayne Johnson , a lo que después de estar en aquel lugar, las cosas se tornaron algo confusas.

-¡Ustedes tienen una bolsa con dinero! ¡Me la tienen que devolver!- fuerte y claro exclamo nuevamente el mafioso mientras los chicos trataban de entender que estaba sucediendo en ese confuso tramo de su viaje.

-¡No sabemos nada de lo que nos dice señor!- Harry respondió nervioso tras esa tunda que recibió por parte de uno de los secuaces de aquel sujeto, mientras dio la orden a los secuaces de que dejen de golpear a "La Manada", quienes se encontraban algo heridos por la tremenda paliza que recibieron.

-¿No saben nada eh? ¡Entonces no hay problema que tenga a su amigo de rehén!- el chino demostró que tenía un az bajo la manga, pues se trataba de una persona que se encontraba en el auto de aquel sujeto maniatado y con una bolsa negra en la cabeza, en señal de auxilio trató de hablar, pero al parecer tenía alguna especie de trapo en su boca.

-¡LINCOLN!- fue el grito que dieron los integrantes de "La Manada" al ver a aquella persona atada de manos y semidesnudo pidiendo ayuda, mientras el asiático daba señal de retirada al saber que ya tenía la atención de los integrantes, quienes fueron brutalmente golpeados por los secuaces del chino.

Aquel asiático daba señal de retirada, mientras en una desesperación completa, Bobby se dirigió con prisa al auto negro para poder arreglar con aquella persona que tenía a su amigo de rehén, mientras Harry y Clyde yacían en el suelo, producto de los golpes.

-Llevas el dinero al amanecer, al desierto, te espero a las seis y media, sino, tu amigo se muere- fueron las palabras del asiático al bajar el vidrio del auto, mientras sonaba de sus labios una canción graciosa mientras el vidrio subió poco a poco, hasta que de orden de salir del sitio, mientras los compinches de vida deseaban una explicación para aquella situación que se tornó difícil, ahora con la consigna de conseguir esa fuerte suma de dinero que se encontraba desaparecido.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- fueron las palabras de Bobby al sentir intriga y fastidio al tener tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos a Lincoln , mientras Harry se sentó a pensar en un banquillo que encontró en los alrededores de aquel lugar, pensando en alguna idea que arregle la situación.

-¡Ya sé que vamos a hacer! ¿Tienes un teléfono?- Harry dio la iniciativa para poder salir de este apuro que tenía los integrantes del grupo, mientras Bobby le entregaba su teléfono para poder hacer aquella llamada, donde esta vez decía que su plan seria "infalible".

-¿Estas desocupada Cookie?- fue la primera pregunta que hizo Harry al conversar con su "novia", la cual se encontraba descansando en su hogar, mientras le susurró el plan que tenía en mente, mientras Bobby y Clyde estaban tratando de escuchar la conversación que tuvo Harry con aquella mujer.

-¡Esta vez vamos a hacer las cosas bien!- expresó Harry su decisión de "obtener dinero", mientras sonó el teléfono de Bobby, en el cual Lori deseaba saber sobre el estado actual de su marido, además su hermano y los demás, puesto que por segunda vez en el día tuvo que mentirle para librarse de un problema mucho mayor.

Con la consigna de obtener tal cantidad de dinero, Harry tomó la iniciativa de conducir aquel auto obsequiado por Dwayne Johnson, recoger nuevamente a Cookie, y volver al Penthouse para poderse arreglar y poder jugar nuevamente como la noche anterior, esta vez sin efectos del alcohol o alguna sustancia psicotrópica.

-¿Qué tienes en mente Harry?- fue la pregunta que le hizo Clyde mientras se quejaba de dolor, mientras Bobby se quedó dormido por un pequeño momento.

-Ya lo verán…..- fue la interrogante que dejó Harry mientras se estacionó a las afueras del hogar de Cookie, quien la recibió con un beso, además de admirada por lo malheridos que se encontraba "La Manada". Sin tiempo que perder, eran aproximadamente la una de la mañana, el tiempo corría para que la noche se convierta en mañana y había que conseguir setenta mil dólares para poder recuperar a Lincoln, quien estaba en manos de aquel asiático.

Una vez llegados al hotel Bellagio, se dirigieron al Penthouse del hotel donde se encontraban alojados, con la sorpresa que el lugar estaba completamente arreglado, pues el servicio de limpieza se encargó de tremendo desastre , a lo que se facilitó las acciones de arreglarse y mostrarse elegantes para la noche. En menos de diez minutos, los chicos cambiaron de un estrepitoso atuendo, producto de la noche anterior, a uno elegante, que demostraba mucho "glamour" para poder bajar al casino del hotel y jugar el mismo juego de azar del día anterior.

-¡Tiempo que conozcan algo del buen Harry!- fue la expresión decisiva de Harry, mientras agarraba a Cookie de la mano, mientras Bobby y Clyde lo siguieron hasta la misma mesa donde jugaron la noche anterior.

-¿Misma tónica de ayer, señor? – fue la pregunta de aquel valet que atendió a Harry y Cookie, mientras luego de unos dos minutos aproximadamente se unían Clyde y Bobby, en alusión de "jugar con aquellos desconocidos", puesto que desde aquel momento de la noche, empezaron a jugar veintiuno.

Con una reverenda soberbia para los cálculos y números, Harry empezó a jugar minuciosamente, mientras Clyde y Bobby se asombraron por aquellas capacidades matemáticas que tenía Harry con los juegos de azar, pues poco a poco, con el pasar de minutos empezó a ganar dinero, por ende , las apuestas que hacía aumentaban de cifras.

-Mira aquel guardia, está sospechando- susurro Bobby en el oído de Clyde, mientras le avisó a Cookie la anomalía que estaba sucediendo mientras Harry ganaba cada vez más dinero , puesto que debían ponerse más alerta por los guardias que le notificaron que aquel sujeto estaba ganando una cantidad considerable de dinero en menos de dos horas y media.

Para ese instante, el acumulado de Harry era de aproximadamente de sesenta mil dólares y le faltaba poco para completar aquella cantidad tan anhelada para poder ir al desierto y entregarle aquella cantidad de dinero al mafioso y por ende recuperar a Lincoln, pero las cosas se tornaron más complicadas por el motivo de que los guardias daban ronda con mayor frecuencia, observando más que nada a aquel grupo que al parecer estuviera haciendo trampa.

Luego de varias jugadas, Harry obtuvo más de lo necesario para poder hacer aquella transacción en el desierto, pero un guardia se empezó a acercar a la mesa de "La Manada", puesto que aparentemente se encontraban en problemas, pero la astucia de Cookie les valió para poder salir de esta incómoda situación.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Cookie dio un pequeño grito mientras se cayó de la silla donde se encontraba, distrayendo al guardia , mientras Bobby y Clyde hacían una especie de teatro para despistar más al guardia de seguridad del casino.

-¡No la toque, es esposa de un amigo!- fueron las palabras de Bobby, mientras aquel guardia ayudó a levantar a Cookie, mientras todo se estabilizo completamente, sin nada más que agradecer, los tres se esfumaron del lugar, mientras el guardia, con la tranquilidad de ayudar, se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa donde se encontraba Harry, pero la sorpresa fue que aquella persona que hizo en una sola noche más de setenta y siete mil dólares, se desapareció completamente del lugar, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Luego de aquel espectacular escape del casino, Harry le dejó la bolsa con las fichas ganadoras en la mesa principal del Penthouse, para que Bobby pueda intercambiarlas rápidamente por el dinero que necesitaban de forma urgente, puesto que rápidamente aprovecho nuevamente la calma de los guardias de seguridad, para ir directamente a la caja del casino a canjear el dinero, con todo esto, el resto del grupo , incluida Cookie, se escaparon por la parte de atrás del hotel para no mostrar mayor sospecha luego de lo ocurrido.

Clyde ya tenía estacionado el auto en la parte de atrás del hotel donde todos se dirigieron a precipitada salida y arrancar de una buena vez al desierto, debido a que el reloj daba las cinco y media de la mañana y el viaje al corazón del desierto tomaba una hora de trayecto, después de esto, todos empezaron a celebrar el plan que propuso Harry, que por cierto, salió completamente a la perfección.

-¡Harry, no sabíamos que eras tan inteligente en este tipo de cosas, fue asombroso!- fueron las palabras de Bobby, quien esta vez condujo el auto, mientras Harry tomaba un pequeño respiro junto a Cookie, quien le demostraba sus felicitaciones por medio de besos y abrazos. Clyde, sin palabras solo movía la cabeza de arriba para abajo mientras Bobby recalcaba el gran plan que tuvo en mente Harry, catalogado como "el estúpido" de la pandilla.

-¿Somos los mejores amigos?- preguntó Harry en medio del silencio del desierto, mientras el sol empezaba a salir.

-Claro Harry- finalizó Bobby.

-Somos los mejores amigos que pueden existir, somos los mejores amigos que pueden existir…..- Harry empezó a cantar aquella estrofa de una canción que recién se había inventado, durante más de tres minutos.

En medio del desierto, se encontraron con el auto negro del asiático, donde se estacionaron en frente de él, pero nadie salía de aquel auto, a lo que Bobby tuvo la iniciativa de encender las luces intensas del auto, para que sepan que tenían el dinero en su poder, apenas lo hizo, aquel mafioso salió del auto junto a dos compinches más, quienes salían de la parte trasera de aquel gran auto.

En un intento de bajar del auto, Harry cayó al suelo árido del desierto, producto del cansancio de una noche agitada sin dormir.

-¡Jajaja, se cayó el obeso!- fue la sátira que lanzo el chino por la caída de Harry, mientras Cookie lo miraba con una cara de muy pocos amigos por aquellas carcajadas sarcásticas, producto del golpe de su "esposo".

-¿Tienen el dinero?- preguntó el chino de una manera precipitada.

-Lo tenemos, ¿Tiene a nuestro amigo?- respondió Bobby.

-Lo tengo, y si no entregan el dinero, mato a todos, así que escojan pendejos- fue claro y preciso el mafioso.

-¡Buenas! No nos hemos presentado, Deseamos saber ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó de una manera rápida Bobby.

-Chow, Leslie Chow….- fue simple el chino al dar su nombre.

En un intercambio de cosas, hicieron salir a Lincoln de aquel auto mientras Bobby le lanzo aquella bolsa con los setenta mil dólares que habían hecho en el casino, luego de contar el dinero, Chow dio la orden de liberar a Lincoln, los chicos por un momento tranquilos, debido a que el novio apareció el día de su boda, justo a las seis y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, pero no todo sería color de rosa….

-¿Y este? ¿Quién es?- preguntó Bobby al descubrir que aquella persona de tez morena y cabello rubio no era Lincoln.

-Ese es su amigo, así que no jodan. ¡Vámonos!- fue la orden de Chow para abandonar aquel lugar.

-Oye, tú me vendiste esa droga mala- Harry lo reconoció sin ningún tipo de problemas.

-¿Qué drogas, Harry?- exclamó furioso Bobby, mientras Clyde también empezó a enojarse en ese mismo instante.

-Rufilin….. era para animar la fiesta….- entre cortado respondió Harry.

-¡CARAJO HARRY! ¿NOS DROGASTE?- en un acto de impotencia, Bobby arrimó contra el auto la integridad de aquel amigo que horas antes lo estaba alabando…..


End file.
